Blast from the past
by Naidoo
Summary: For her high school reunion Penelope asks Morgan to come with her. With his fiancée back home in DC and them going west things change rather quickly in unexpected directions.
1. Chapter 1

She needed a favor. Even though Penelope Garcia knew there was not much Derek Morgan would not do for her what she had in mind this time might be too much to ask. Still, she had thought about it and made up her mind. She was going to ask him and just deal with the consequences if he shot her down.

Her heart raced as she waited for him to get to work that morning so she could ask him.

To make sure they didn't have an audience when she made her proposition Penelope came into work extra early that day. She had been in the office since 7am, making sure she would be there first, before anyone else and therefore having a good chance of catching him before they had to start working. Penelope knew that Morgan usually arrived at the office rather early. He was known for getting in an early morning workout and run before starting time. He never seemed to need much sleep to function and rarely got more than five hours on most nights.

Penelope paced around her office as she waited for him to show up. Her fast racing heart belied her nervousness. She just couldn't predict how he might react after she asked for her favor.

After all it was a rather unusual request.

Yes, they were good friends, and really close, but asking him for _that_ might be a bit too much to ask. After all he also was engaged to Tamara Barnes, Penelope's newest foe.

And she wasn't jealous, not really. It was just that ever since Tamara had entered Morgan's life he had changed- started secluded himself from her and the team. For him to join in on their usual after work drinks was a rarity nowadays. Their movies nights, which used to happen every Friday, were happening now maybe once every two months.

To make it that much stranger, his flirting with Penelope had died down completely. No more sexual innuendoes or suggestions. The only thing she actually still had that reminded her of the old days was him calling her Baby Girl, but she was expecting that to stop any day now as well.

Tamara had this weird spell on him, keeping him in line, but rather in a bad way. There was no doubt she had a strong influence over him. Penelope wondered if it was actually Tamara that had managed to get Morgan to nearly cut all contact to her.

It wasn't like he was hostile or a stranger though. He was still her friend and she knew she was his but she missed the old days when he flirted shamelessly with her- not caring who was around and could hear him. Not even blushing at all of the stuff she dished out and suggested they should do at some point.

She wasn't jealous of Tamara, although one might assume. She wouldn't deny being in love with Derek, or the fact that he had the leading role in most of her dreams at night. Those dreams usually left her waking up in sweat and panting heavily. Yes she loved him and wanted him in her bed but she wasn't foolish and definitely was not stupid. She had given up on the idea of him and her ending up with more than just being friends right from the start. Morgan was a guy that chased girls for a hobby, pushed all necessary buttons to see how far he could go. He was a natural charmer, who had you at his feet within seconds, making you feel special and cherished. And … Morgan had a type. One that was the furthest away from Penelope's look.

Finally exhausting her nervous energy she collapsed into the chair in her office, her eyes stuck on her door that was wide open, as she waited to see Derek in the bullpen. All this waiting, even if it had been only ten minutes, was making her jumpy- ready to get this over with as soon as possible.

Of course it wasn't too late to still back out. But then again it took her already half a bottle of wine to just talk herself into it, talk herself into asking him, no matter how strange it might sound. Usually she wouldn't be worried too much, after all he once said there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, but that was before Tamara showed up. Now Penelope wasn't too sure anymore just how far Derek was willing to go for his baby girl.

At 7.10am she saw him, walking through the door of the BAU, looking as good as usual in his black suit. For a second she couldn't stop staring. There just was something so amazing about this guy all she could do was sigh and dream for a second, before she jumped up, walking quickly towards him.

"Good morning, princess," he smiled at her, starting their usual morning routine. And okay, that was the second thing that reminded her about the good ol' days. But that was all that was left.

"I'll show you a good morning," she smiled back, feeling more confident with the task ahead.

"How's my Baby Girl this morning?" she heard him asking, smile still in place.

"Not too bad. Better if you could do me a favor actually…" she started, and so far it went smooth. Good. She saw him nodding, answering "Anything for you" with a smile and got ready to ask, when suddenly she saw _her_.

And what on earth was Tamara Barnes doing here, in the BAU, at freakin' 7am?


	2. the favor

_Disclaimers: Because i always forget to mention it ... I don't own a thing. _

_A/N: Thanks to all who read and alert. You are awesome. Plus, huge thanks to my beta LoveForPenandDerek, who manages to make something acceptable out of the mess I tend to send her. LOL_

* * *

Tamara Barnes looked absolutely stunning, as usual, when she walked across the BAU bullpen. Penelope might not be her biggest fan, but she would always acknowledge the truth. Penelope figured she herself probably looked like she hadn't slept all night – which actually was true – and no makeup could hide the bags under her eyes.

Tamara had no bags. Tamara, lucky woman, had no physical flaws at all that Penelope could see. Even at 7:10 am she was fresh faced and practically glowing.

She had this whole tall, slender, gorgeous thing going on for her, completed with the smart dressing in dress pants and blouses, looking more like business woman than anything else.

Penelope watched Tamara flash a big smile for Morgan and then, when she spotted Penelope, the smile became a thin line. It looked like the feeling was mutual when it came to how the two women in Derek Morgan's life felt about each other.

There was certainly no love lost between them.

Tamara didn't bother to spare a hello to Penelope. Instead she just focused back on Derek and said "Morgan, darling, you forgot your watch at my place last night. I thought I drop it off at your place, but you had already left. So I decided to bring it here, figuring that this would be the most likely place to catch you," she smiled, at Morgan, ignoring Penelope and handing him the watch.

"Thanks. I was wondering where I left it actually," he smiled at Tamara, and Penelope could be wrong, but to her it seemed as if the smile he had given her earlier was way brighter than the one he shot Tamara.

She saw him turning towards her again, as if he just remembered something. "You were saying something, Penelope. Sorry. You wanted to ask me a favor?" he asked, smiling at her and Penelope looked at Tamara for a moment, who had been standing with her back towards Penelope.

"Oh, Penelope, I didn't see you there," she sing sang and Penelope was hardly able to repress the rolling of her eyes.

"Oh, I get that all the time. People not seeing me, given that I am so … low-key," she smiled back, knowing that Tamara was just faking her sorry expression. _What a bitch._

Penelope turned her attention back to Derek. "I … it can wait. I just … uh...I better get back to my lair and get started on some searches for Hotch." She smiled at Morgan, before turning around, and leaving the two of them together.

"But we don't even have a case," she heard Morgan arguing, sounding a bit confused.

It didn't matter, she just walked further, a bit quicker, until she reached the safe walls of her bunker. She was tempted to close the door but somehow the little voyeur in her wanted to leave it open- knowing she had the perfect spot of watching them without being noticed much.

She, of course, couldn't hear much, being too far away, but what she saw alone made her wonder. What had happened to her best friend? He stood next to Tamara like a devoted puppy, seeming all home-y and tame. She knew that with the right girl Morgan eventually would calm down and get a bit tamer in his wild ways but this was ridiculous. Tamara was neither the 'right girl' nor was what she witnessed right. It was like he was a completely different person. How did Tamara manage to get him from 'notorious player' to _this_?

After witnessing them for a good ten minutes she eventually closed the door, not being able to watch it any longer. It somehow hurt her to see Morgan like that, so … tied down. She knew her best friend better than probably most people, knew how he was, knew what he needed. He was like one of these free spirits that needed to be left running free and wild, trusting him to not do any stupid thing. Not be locked down by some needy, clingy, attention-seeking bitch that thought the only way to keep him was to get him to become tame and therefore boring.

Oh, how she missed the old Morgan.

With the outside world shut out of her office, Penelope started typing away on her keyboard, looking up a few things she needed to get arranged for the next few weeks. Being too busy with her searches, she didn't even notice how someone entered the room, just when she felt hands landing on her shoulders she startled, letting out a little scream.

Turning around she saw Morgan standing there, his hands held up in surrender, looking at her apologetic.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Baby Girl. Sorry. But … I did knock," he explained, looking deeply sorry.

"It's ... okay, no worries. I just didn't notice how... time flew by," she said her eyes catching the clock on the wall, seeing it gone past 8 now.

"You plan on escaping DC?" he asked, pointing towards her screens, when she looked at him quizzical.

"Oh, yeah, kind of," she explained vague, making him get suspicious.

"Vacation?"

"Kind of. It's more like … well, that's what I wanted to ask you earlier. But … maybe I just shouldn't. You probably have other plans to begin with," Penelope babbled, not noticing the little smile that spread across his face.

"Well, if you don't ask me, I can't tell you. So why don't you just ask me what I can help you with and I will let you know whether I have time or not. Plus, for you I can always make some time," he grinned, which threw her slightly off. He hadn't grinned at her like that in months.

"Well, it would be more like … a weekend. I have this … reunion coming up, from high school. And I already ditched the last two or three, so this time I guess I should … "

"Show up? Yeah, might be a good idea," he finished her sentence for her.

That was something she loved about them. He was able to read her mind and know what she was thinking almost always.

She looked at him for a moment, wondering she should just ask straight ahead and get it over with.

"I … need a date. Well, not need, but … you know. It kind of sucks to show up there all on your own, and …" she started, feeling more and more stupid with each passing word. She couldn't even look at him. And when again did she think this idea was great?

"So, you wanted to ask me?" Morgan sounded surprised.

"Um … well … I thought, you know, you are probably the only one I could really ask … give that, well… you know what? Forget about it. Forget that I asked. I don't even know what I was thinking when deciding to ask you. I mean, clearly you have … other things to do. And being engaged to Tamara and all that probably isn't really … I'm sorry," she kept on babbling and talking, without even taking a breath.

She just turned around, typing away on her keyboard and hoping she didn't make a complete fool of herself.

She was hoping he would at some point just leave and save her from further embarrassment but she wasn't that lucky. She could hear, feel him standing still behind her chair, not moving an inch.

"So, do I just agree, or do you actually at some point really ask? Given that you actually haven't really asked me yet, I guess that might be an option."

She heard him laugh then turned around and looked at him with surprise and astonishment on her face. Did he actually just agree on coming with her to her stupid high school Reunion?

"You sure? I mean… you don't have to…" she started, seeing him raising his hands.

"I told you, anything for my Baby Girl. When is it actually? And where?" he asked, making her laugh, that he actually agreed to coming with her without even knowing dates or places.

"Saturday in two weeks. San Francisco," she answered, expecting him to somehow pull out, but he just smiled at her.

"Haven't been to the West Coast in quite some time. That will probably be fun," he smiled at her, before leaving her office, leaving Penelope Garcia rather speechless.

She was about to go after him to ask him if he shouldn't maybe consult his future wife before deciding he was in, but decided against it. After all, Derek Morgan was a grown up. If he had decided on coming with her without clearing it with Tamara first, it wasn't her problem. She was just happy he agreed. Maybe not such a bad idea after all.


	3. That would be the boyfriend

The two weeks flew literally by, and when the team had to leave for a case last minute a few days ago, she was sure that Derek wouldn't make it. He would probably be stuck in the middle of Idaho, solving another crime and being her hero noir, fighting evil and crime.

"Oracle of Quantico. Ask me a question and I shall astonish you with my knowledge," she answered the phone, hearing a chuckle as response.

"Well, Goddess. Looks like I won't be able to make it to DC in order for San Francisco," Morgan started, sounding slightly sorry. Penelope had already assumed that much a few days ago, when it became obvious by Hotch's bad mood that they wouldn't be solving this one anytime soon.

"Yeah, I thought so much already. What can you do? That's the job…" she replied, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I hope you will at least have a decent time in Idaho, while I will go all wild and drown in old memories, or alcohol. Whichever comes first and lasts longer…" she laughed, hoping to hide her disappointment further.

"Well, wait there, Girl. I said I won't make it to DC. I never said I wouldn't make it to 'Frisco. It just makes more sense for me flying out of her to the west coast directly, instead of returning to Washington and then fly cross country again," he explained and Penelope was glad he couldn't see her right now. She was probably just seconds away from dancing of joy and relief. Happiness clearly visible in her face and most likely her voice as well. For a second she already thought about possible excuses for not being able to attend. Getting a really nasty flu topping that list right now.

Not that she needed that anymore. He would make it.

The plan was for her to take the morning flight out of Washington and get an early start in San Francisco. He would join her by the early afternoon. But already by noon he sent her a message saying that his flight had some mechanical issues and he probably wouldn't make it there before the actual evening. Later than he sent her another message, telling her she should go ahead and he would catch up with her at some point during the evening at the actual reunion.

Just to make sure she sent him the directions to her old high school again, so that he wouldn't get lost there as well and started getting ready for the night.

She had opted for a bright red, strapless dress, which she decided now was maybe too risky, but it also was too late to run out again and find another outfit. So it would have to do. She kept her make-up simple, pinning her hair up, and slipped into her shoes, getting on her coat and leaving her hotel room, feeling more like she was on her way to her execution than a high school Reunion.

Despite the fact that Morgan had seemed generally interested in the facts about her at high school and her status, she hadn't given him much information. For good reason. She wasn't really 'Miss Popular' or 'Homecoming Queen' or any of that. As a matter of fact, she had been lucky to be noticed at all by her class mates. She was more of a geek, if not even a bit of a nerd, shy, introverted and socially rather awkward. There had been some bullying and a few nasty pranks, which she rather wanted to forget than remember again. She didn't tell him any of that because she didn't mean to scare him away, thinking God knows what about her.

The only real 'social event' she had been to during her time in High School was at her Prom. She went with Kenneth Parker who, as it turned out, just wanted to go with her in order to get her in bed, which she unfortunately realized way too late. That, of course, she couldn't tell Morgan as well. She assumed if she had, the first thing Morgan would do after walking into the reunion would be ripping that guy in two.

She got her name badge, feeling like she wanted to be anywhere else right now. Stepping inside, she recognized a lot of the people right away, none of them having changed much, despite the fact that it had been 15 years by now.

Finding herself a drink and a few people to talk to, she was wondering how long it might take for Morgan to show up and make this all somehow better. There hadn't been another message when she left the hotel, so she assumed he must have left Idaho by now. With a bit of luck, he would be here soon.

"Penelope?" she suddenly heard a shrieking voice behind her. And she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The voice alone was enough to identify her as Becca Trustworth, her worst nightmare.

"Becca…" she turned around, smiling at the woman opposite of her. Taking her in she had to realize that Becca had changed a lot, but then again not that much either. She still looked like 15 years ago, tall, slim, long hair, pretty face, big breasts. The implants were probably not cheap, neither the face lift, nor the nose job. There was probably also some Botox, looking that her features rarely moved at all.

"Oh my God, you were probably the last person I'd expect to see her, seeing that you always had been so … busy all the other times," the other woman smiled at Penelope, the sarcasm clearly audible.

"I … well yeah. You know, my job isn't really 9 to 5 or such. Never know when they need me at work and things," she answered weakly and wondered how she did it. How did Becca manage to make her feel so small, unimportant and the same as if they were back in High School? Where Becca was Miss Popular and loved by everyone and Penelope was, in general, ignored. That was when she wasn't being picked on by Becca or the other popular kids.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You are an important FBI girl now, saving the world and making things better. How many bad guys have you caught than? Cuffed away behind bars and shot a gun?" she heard her asking, by now there were suddenly more people standing around her and Penelope knew, coming here had been a bad idea. Why did she even think about it for a moment?

She spent years leaving all this behind her, never looking back, always into the future and not having any sort of contact to any of them. So what brought her to the glorious idea of having to attend this stupid reunion?

"I … um … I'm not really working … in the field," she answered, her voice rather quite, feeling as uncomfortable as back then, 15 years ago. And she knew that Becca was fully aware of that answer before she even asked. There had been this email a few years ago, collecting information about where everyone was now and what they did and Penelope had filled it out absent minded and sent it back.

"Right. How stupid of me, you man the office. Or the computer. Stupid me," she laughed, making Penelope feel even worse. Everyone around them laughed by now. And it was exactly like 15 years ago, Becca the center of attention and the queen of evil and Penelope shying away from everything, hoping it would be over soon. But knowing Becca this would probably not be over anytime soon.

"So … any guy in your life than?" Becca continued, hitting the next wound spot. Penelope didn't want to give in, admit defeat, but there was something about this girl, so … she couldn't even explain it. Just the way she walked, talked, acted, it had Penelope intimidated right away. She had changed a lot since leaving High School, but just five minutes with Becca and she felt like being right back there.

"I … um … well…" she started, suddenly feeling an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm late, honey," she heard a very familiar voice next to her, before feeling lips pressed against her cheek. "Wasn't Idaho's best day for air traffic," Morgan laughed at her, pressing another kiss on her forehead.

"I'm Derek," he then said, turning around and speaking into the round. And just like that … it was all back. She felt instantly better, more confident and just safe with his arm around her shoulders. She saw Becca for a moment, staring at Morgan and had to suppress a chuckle. Yeah, it seemed like had a certain effect on everyone.

"I'm Penelope's boyfriend. The lucky guy, who finally got her," he laughed, and Penelope could see the faces of the people around them. Looking astonished and shocked. And she certainly couldn't have hoped for a better timing because …. _Did he just say 'boyfriend'?_ Penelope suddenly realized. Her mind being a bit slower tonight. Maybe it was the fault of that third Gin and Tonic she had earlier.


	4. five minutes full of change

_Disclaimers: I still don't own them.  
_

_A/N: Thanks to you wonderful people...._

* * *

"Boyfriend?" Becca asked surprised, before Penelope would have ruined it. _ What was he thinking?_

Morgan just nodded, smiling at Penelope adoringly.

Penelope could see how Becca had problems processing the information she had just received, seeming rather in shock about Derek being in love with Penelope. Not that Penelope could really blame her. After all she wouldn't believe it either and knew herself that it was far from the truth. The ugly truth for that matter- in form of Derek's true fiancée back home in DC who was probably already planning a wedding and how to further pin Morgan down.

"You seem … surprised," Morgan noted.

Becca shock her head hastily, looking for the right words.

"No, no … I just… For real?" She finally asked which made Penelope laugh a little and got her a death glare from Becca in response.

"Yeah, although I am not entirely sure why you seem so surprised," Morgan just said, sounding a bit annoyed, before turning to Penelope, asking if she wanted another drink.

Glad for the distraction, she nodded, handing him her glass and watching him leave.

"Okay, so … how much do you pay him?" she heard suddenly, getting her attention back to the group of people around her.

"Sorry?" Penelope asked, turning around.

"How much do you pay that guy for being here tonight and … pretending?"

"I don't pay him … anything. We just …"

"So you're telling me that the guy over there," Becca started, pointing in the general direction of where Derek was right now, "Is really your boyfriend?" The sarcasm in her voice was so thick it made Penelope nearly hit her.

She didn't know how Becca did it, how she made her feel so small within seconds. Just a moment ago, with Derek by her side, she felt like she could actually make it through this night, conquer whatever would come her way. But now, with him at the other end of the room, and Becca asking all these uncomfortable questions, she was feeling more like running away.

And of course she wouldn't believe that Morgan was actually dating her. Not even Penelope would believe that herself. So why should someone else?

She was thinking for a moment about her options. Maybe just laughing it off, saying that he made a joke and they in fact do not date.

"You can't tell me that a guy like him would simply just go for … you," she smiled arrogantly and Penelope was wondering what would happen if she just walked away. Or hit Becca.

But then again she was right. Penelope herself knew it, that Morgan wouldn't opt for a girl like her, he was more dating people like Tamara. Clingy, needy, possessive people, who were thin, probably never ate and had this whole gorgeous thing going on. People exactly like Tamara. Or Becca for that matter of fact.

"I am not paying him anything. We actually … um … work together."

"He works for the FBI?" Becca asked, at which Penelope only nodded.

"I get all of a sudden hit by an urge of needing to get arrested," was the response and Penelope was barely able to stop the groan. It was one of these lines she had heard a lot of times over the years, especially on nights when they went with the team for some drinks after work.

"He's engaged," Penelope all of a sudden said.

"To you?" Becca asked, more shocked then when learning Morgan was Penelope's boyfriend.

Penelope could have kicked herself. Sometimes her mouth was quicker than her brain, and therefore she tended to say things that might not be the smartest idea. Like this. Technically she was right. He was engaged. Just not to her. Not that any of the others would know that.

And how she went from single, to boyfriend to now happily engaged within under five minutes was beyond her and still a bit of a mystery. Same as why Morgan would say he was dating her. Why would he do such thing, when he had a fiancée back in DC, probably already pacing up and down, counting the seconds until he would be back with her?

Looking at Becca's still shocked expression, Penelope decided to say yes. She had already lied in regards of Morgan dating her to begin with, what difference would it make if she now added the small detail of being engaged? And maybe that way she would get rid of Becca.

"Are you pregnant?"she heard it coming from Becca. And of course, the only reason any guy would ever marry her would be if she was knocked up. At least in Becca Trustworth's universe.

"Not yet," was Penelope's comeback. _And where on earth was Morgan?_

There was silence for a moment, Becca probably planning her next move and Penelope pondering how much worse this could actually get.

Judging by the look on her opponents face, Penelope knew that Becca probably was as shocked as Penelope felt herself about her answer. _Where on earth did that come from?_

"Hmm … I would have expected by your looks you are long overdue," Becca finally smiled arrogantly at her. And the comment hurt, a lot. Penelope knew she wasn't a size zero, but having people who looked like one comment on her shape as bluntly as Becca did, nevertheless hurt.

"So, how's your life then?" Penelope asked, wondering if maybe the only reason Becca was mean was because she had to feel better being faced with the failure her life was.

"Oh fabulous," she exclaimed after a short pause, looking as if she was waiting all night for someone to ask her _that_ question."I am happily married since ten years nearly," she started and Penelope nearly rolled her eyes. Who was she to think that Becca's life would be anything than perfect?

"To Kenneth Parker," she added smiling. And of course, why did she not see this coming as well? The quarterback from the High School, who was taking her to prom when Becca and him were on a 'break' and he actually only wanted to get her into bed, was of course now happy Mr. Trustworth.

"And we have two kids. Dakota and Wilkinson. They are now 10 and 11," Becca smiled. "The cutest children you've ever seen." she went on and for a moment Penelope was expecting her to open her purse and produce a picture of them, keeping on gushing on how perfect they were.

Penelope once again had to realize that life somehow didn't seem fair. Becca, who already had everything back in High School, seemed to have continued her perfect life on. Not that Penelope's life wasn't good, no she liked it, had a great job, which fulfilled her the most, a great team and colleagues, and a fabulous best friend, who was agreeing on accompanying her to this stupid reunion.

And as if on cue, she suddenly felt an arm slung around her waist and his lips pressed against her temple. He passed her a drink, not releasing his arm from around her waist and smiled at her. Penelope smiled back.

"So, Penelope here mentioned you work with her. You don't seem to be much of a typical computer genius like she is…" Becca all of a sudden commented, probably annoyed that not all attention was focused on her.

Morgan smiled at Becca for a moment, before answering.

"Oh no," he laughed, "That's something where Penelope can work her magic and act all Goddess all on her own. I have not even anything close to the abilities she has when it comes to this. I leave the information flow to her and just go to where she tells me to and run after who she tell me to."

Becca was quiet for a moment, surveying the situation. Penelope felt rather proud in this moment. Morgan made her feel like a hero. Like she was doing all the work from her computer and they just walked away and cuffed the guys she told them. Off course it was a little different than that. After all they were the profilers and got into the minds of criminals in order to get enough information for her to fill the gaps they couldn't figure out or even know.

"So … you work in the field?" Becca asked interested, smiling at Morgan, who barely looked at her. He was way more focused on Penelope.

"Yes, a profiler," he answered shortly, smiling down at Penelope with a somewhat encouraging smile.

"So, you are one of these guys that looks at something and can tell what the people are thinking?" Becca asked.

"No," Morgan said, surprising everyone. "That's a psychic. We don't do this whole 'sensing' stuff. We base our job on facts."

Becca was quiet for a moment, taken aback with Morgan's attitude and the fact that he seemed way more interested in Penelope than her.

Before Becca could say anything else, Morgan grabbed Penelope by the wrist. "Baby Girl, they're playing our song," and dragged her away from the others.

_They had a song?_ Penelope wondered, letting Morgan lead the way.


	5. the überfaboulous Ms Penelope Garcia

And of course it would be a slow song. Penelope wasn't really a fan of dancing to begin with and it didn't get much better when the song she had to dance with was a slow one. Especially when she was dancing with Morgan.

He turned her halfway around into his waiting arms and started swaying them slowly to the rhythm of the music. Holding her close he lead them halfway through the room giving her a few twists and turns, making her laugh while doing so.

"I didn't know we had a song…" Penelope started giggling after she just found back into his arms from one of his turning and spinning moments again.

"Well, I happen to like the song and it was a good moment. Probably also a good excuse to get you away from that nice friend of yours," he smiled at her softly, making her giggle so more about the image of her and Becca being friends.

"Yeah, exactly. Me and her friends? Before that happens hell will be freezing over," Penelope commented dryly, making Morgan push her softly and quickly away to take a look at his best friend.

"You okay? Cause… somehow you seem like this is more torture for you than fun," he finally asked her.

"I'm fine. I just … had this … weird and strange idea that, when I finally should decide on going to my High School Reunion, I would come in here and be fabulous, and blow all of them away, with success and some … husband everyone is drooling over. I know it sounds stupid, just … my time in High School wasn't really a picnic," she admitted quietly and Morgan leaned forward pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Hey silly girl, in case you haven't noticed, you _are_ fabulous. And without you our team wouldn't be able to work and operate as efficient as we do. _You_ make the team what they are, the best team in the entire BAU. So don't even try to sell yourself short," she saw Morgan smiling down on her. "And anyway, who cares what they think or don't think. Main thing is … what _do you _think?" he asked, looking at her, while he spinned her around again a few times.

Penelope thought about it for a moment, wanting to reply when she suddenly felt someone tapping her shoulder.

Turning around she saw Becca, beaming at her, which scared Penelope slightly. In all the years she had known Becca, the other woman never had beamed at her, or smiled.

"May I?" she asked sweetly, at which Penelope nearly stared at her. _She did not just ask that._

"I … to be honest …" Penelope started, but wasn't sure how to phrase her objection to this.

"Oh come on, P. You are going to have him for the rest of ... well, how long you will have him. One dance won't hurt, right?" she asked and nearly pushed Penelope out of her way in order to walk into Morgan's arms. Saying she pressed herself close to him would have been an understatement and for a moment Penelope had to fight an upcoming wave of jealousy. She nearly had to laugh about it, thinking how ridiculous it was. After all she wasn't even really dating Morgan, how would she even have the right to be jealous?

She could see Morgan standing there, not really moving, seeming strangely confused as of what to do next, a picture Penelope never had seen and probably never would see again.

"Don't get me wrong here, Becca, but the only one who will have me dancing tonight is my Baby Girl," was all he finally said, removing himself from Becca.

And now it was Becca's turn to stare. Penelope assumed the other woman probably had expected some sort of resistance. But from Penelope, not Derek. And now she wondered if Becca actually had ever been rejected by someone. Judging of how she stood there now, not moving just staring at both, Morgan and her, Penelope assumed 'probably not'.

For a moment she enjoyed her little triumph. She knew she shouldn't. But after all the years Becca put her through hell it was justified. At least in Penelope's universe.

"Penelope, is that you?" she suddenly heard someone saying from behind.

Looking at Morgan, who didn't look too impressed she turned around, wanting to see who it was now.

It took her a few moments to match a name to his face and when the man came close enough for Penelope to read his name on the sticker on his shirt, she looked up shocked. Kenneth Parker was the last person she expected to talk to tonight.

"Ken?" she asked surprised, even more so when he pulled her in a hug. They never hugged, they weren't even close and apart from that one dreadful night back at their prom 15 years ago they didn't even interact with each other. Well, he didn't. She wouldn't have minded if there had been some sort of interaction. But then again that was all before prom night.

"You look wonderful," she heard him say, smiling at her widely.

"You …" Penelope started, looking Kenneth up and down, not sure what to say. Truth was he certainly wasn't looking any way close to return the compliment. He had changed. A lot. He used to be the star quarterback, well trained and tall, gorgeous and just this guy every girl in their class and two years below them dreamed about. Now he looked more like the only sport he did was actually watching it, having lost all the glamour he once had. He wasn't _bad_ bad looking, just … different. While most people would probably have to take a good guess at his wife's age, Kenneth's was pretty much written all over his face and the rest of his body.

"Wow, for a second I didn't recognize you there," Penelope smiled friendly. It was the most polite thing she could come up with, which wouldn't be too far away from the truth.

"Really? Thank you," he said, still smiling widely at her. And Penelope found herself wondering how he could assume she meant it as a compliment.

"How have you been?" he asked eagerly, making Penelope suspicious. He was married to Becca after all. And despite him being all gorgeous at some point in his life, he was also an ass. An idiot, who was probably more in love with himself than anyone else. A perfect match with Becca actually, now that she thought about it.

"I mean we haven't seen each other in years. Not since …" he started and thought for a moment, making Penelope wonder if he really had to think about that.

"Prom night," she finally said, deciding on jogging his memory. "We haven't seen each other since prom night." And still after so many years she still had certain anger within her. She wasn't sure if the anger was directed at Kenneth for being such a jerk that night or whether more at herself for being so naïve to think that someone like him could actually be interested in her.

Suddenly she felt an arm coming around her, pulling her close.

She completely forgot about Morgan for a moment. And she forgot about him for all the wrong reasons. Not that there were any good reason to forget about a guy like him. But being confronted with all these blasts from the past she had lost track a bit.

"You okay?" she heard him whisper in her ear and again she was overcome with the desire on just taking him by the hand and running. And who would actually stop her? None of the people here really cared about her or what she did, where she was now, who she was dating or not dating anyway. So what was actually keeping her?

"I'm Derek Morgan," she suddenly heard Morgan say, looking at Kenneth and offering him his hand which wasn't wrapped around Penelope's waist.

"Kenneth Parker-Trustwoth," she heard the other man reply. _He took on her name?_ "How are you associated to Penelope here?"

"We are …." Morgan started, but before he could finish she interrupted.

"He's my fiancé," she simply stated, seeing the surprise and shock in Kenneth's face. And probably also Morgan's. Given that he himself actually introduced himself as the boyfriend with Becca earlier, he probably didn't see this coming. And she could argue and discuss this later with him.

"Fiancée? You are engaged?" Kenneth asked surprised, with the same expression like his wife earlier.

Surprisingly she felt Morgan's arm tighten around her waist, pulling her closer, and pressing another kiss to her temple. If he had a problem with how this all turned out he certainly didn't show it.

"Yes, since four months," Morgan replied.

"So … when's the big day?" Becca suddenly appeared behind her husband, a glass of some fancy cocktail in her hand.

"Sometime between now and the next three years," was Morgan's rather cryptic answer, which surprised Penelope a bit, and also gave her a small feeling of disappointment. After all it sounded not like they were rather serious, which of course they weren't, given they weren't engaged or dating at all. But for Becca and Kenneth they were.

Of course Becca didn't miss this. "No exact dates then? Not able to find a day that suits both of you?" she asked in a spiteful voice.

Penelope, a bit insecure now on how to answer that at best, was thinking about arguments, but Morgan was already smiling at her, replying.

"No, not really. It's just with marrying her it probably is just a matter of a short time before the first child is on its way, and right now… I am not ready to share her just yet," he beamed at her. "Maybe another year or two and I might get comfortable with the thought of having to share her attention. But for now, I have her all to myself and I like it like that."

Penelope wasn't sure whether she really did hear a small whimper coming from Becca, it could have been just her imagination.

"So you want children?" was the next question. And slowly Penelope started feeling slightly uncomfortable, discussing things she probably would never have with Morgan. Pretending that at some point they would. Morgan was probably thinking about himself and Tamara when answering these questions.

"Yes, definitely. Just not yet," was his answer and yet again he smiled at her with the softest and sweetest smile Penelope had seen on his handsome face in quite some time.

"Preferences?" was Becca's next question, and Penelope started getting tired of her never-ending search for some tiny not so perfect detail she could make herself feel good about.

"As long as they are as gorgeous and as beautiful as my girl, I don't really care," Morgan answered, touching Penelope's nose.

And now she definitely was sure she heard a whimper coming from Becca.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I just realized I posted the wrong chapter last night. I posted last night this nights chapter. So instead of giving you chapter 5, I actually posted chapter 6 by mistake. Sorry about that. I exchange chapter FIVE with the correct one, and pushed chapter 6 to where it is suppoed to be. Sorry, about that and the confusion I probably created. You shouldn't post when you are already half asleep.**  
_

* * *

"Will you excuse us for a second?" she suddenly heard Morgan asking and then felt how he took her hand in his and guided her away from Becca and Kenneth.

_Here we go_, was Penelope's first thought. She had known it would be just a matter of time until Morgan would want to speak to her about how messy this night had suddenly turned. Pretending to be engaged? What had she been thinking when that popped out of her mouth.

After all he had agreed to come with her as a friend- to simply pretend to be 'her date' for tonight- but she certainly didn't mean for things to go so far. She didn't think anything would happen at all.

He took them both outside. Morgan flashed his best smile at the former classmates of hers that they passed along the way but Penelope couldn't work up the strength to do the same. She didn't do as much as glance at them to see if she remembered them.

Penelope didn't even know or care for knowing right now who else was around.

When they were outside Morgan made sure that no one was really in earshot of them before he turned her around, looking at her seriously for a moment. The intense look in his eye made her nervous.

Now he would probably read her the riot act. But only seconds later his frown and serious expression turned into another big smile and he let out a soft chuckle.

Penelope-who was confused by this wasn't entirely sure now what to do or say at that moment-decided on letting Morgan lead this one.

"I'm not sure how we went from 'a date' for your reunion to us being engaged and talking children in less than an hour, but your classmates in there are certainly both a piece of work," he started.

Penelope looked at him apologetically for a moment, nodding and wondering how he actually felt now to saying 'yes' when she asked him to come with her.

"I … I'm sorry Morgan. This shouldn't have been like this. I mean … you should be back in DC, with Tamara, planning your wedding or something like that. Not with me at a reunion. I'm starting to wonder why I ever wanted to come to this in the first place. I just … I don't even know how it all went from …"

He placed a finger to her lip to shush her.

"Stop that motor mouth right there, woman. I am exactly where I should be right now. Tamara can survive a day without me. I am probably more in the way with preparations than helping actually." He flashed her a grin but it seemed forced.

She had to wonder if the slightly bitter undertone she heard in his voice when he spoke of the wedding and his fiancée was real or just her over active imagination at play again.

"I'm sorry," she repeated once more.

Morgan rolled his eyes at her. "Stop apologizing. It isn't as if you have actually planned anything of this."

"No, it actually all started when you decided on playing devoting boyfriend. What's up with that anyway?" Penelope suddenly asked and she saw Morgan thinking for a moment.

"I don't know to be honest how that happened. I mean … I do know how, I just can't explain why. I was running late due to the delay with the flight and felt bad about that. Despite you saying it was no problem. But well… I know what a big deal this was. I just came in and saw you standing with these other people. At first, baby girl, it looked like you were having a good time but then I noticed how that Becca chick was getting you agitated. I couldn't stand for that. Trust me I've known people like her, people who value what you have, what you do, how far you made it more than who you actually are. I stepped in and well … ended up being your boyfriend. Fiancée actually." A wistful smile graced his lips and his eyes went lighter for a moment."It felt like the only thing to do. The _best_ thing to do," he corrected himself, seeing Penelope smiling softly at him.

"Thinking about yourself as a big shot again, huh? Your ego is probably something you don't need to worry about than. It's still in as good as shape as the rest of you, Hot Stuff." She laughed at him causing him to let out a laugh in return.

"Well I credit you and your sexy mouth for that. After all you are the one who keeps telling me how damn fine I am all day long over the phone. So, if there's anyone to blame for my big ego then I gotta blame you for it, momma."

For a moment they just stood next to each other, falling into a comfortable silence, when he noticed Penelope shivering. It was a cold night and she wasn't wearing anything over her dress.

Shrugging his jacket off he wrapped it around her shoulders. Surprised by his action she jerked up slightly, seemed startled for a moment.

"Someone's skittish tonight?" Morgan asked grinning, pulling the jacket down a bit until it was resting perfectly for his taste.

"No." She let out a laugh and added "These people just have me on my toes. I didn't expect it to be like this at all, to be honest," she smiled, throwing her head back and starring into the night sky.

Penelope went on "I somehow had the illusion that people would change. Leave high school drama behind and just… grow up, you know?" she asked Morgan, who only nodded, deciding to keep quiet for the moment, noticing this probably was something she needed to get of her chest sooner or later. "I mean it has been something like 15 years now, and somehow all of them still act exactly like back in school. All … stupid and ridiculous."

"Some things just never change," Morgan commented, encouraging Penelope to go on with whatever she wanted to say.

And that was something he loved about their relationship. They didn't judge each other. He knew he had a reputation as a player and probably since Tamara stepped into his life and they made it official that image had changed, but even before … Penelope never judged him on anything. She knew he rarely had spent any night all on his own in bed, but she never commented on it too much. Maybe a sneaky comment here or a look there, but it wasn't as if Morgan got the feeling to explain himself. Not like he had with Tamara all day long. Tamara was questioning every single female being he met, during work or non work related reasons. Every time he had to assure her that there was nothing ever going on. He actually started getting a bit tired of the whole situation. To him it sometimes seemed as if Tamara saw every woman as a threat.

With Penelope things were easier. Much easier. She never judged, never questioned, never interrogated him on any of the girls before and probably never would either. When he needed to speak to someone, complain to someone or just vent she was there, a phone call away and prepared to lend him an ear even at the most inhumane hour.

She never judged him on Tamara; he never judged her on Kevin. Although he is still certain until today she could have done so much better. Thank God Kevin Lynch left Penelope's life as quickly as he entered it.

In general things were simpler with Penelope than they would probably ever get with Tamara. One look from Penelope and she knew what was up with him. She didn't even need to ask. He knew her as perfectly. They knew each other's habits and preferences when it came to movies, music or on which side of the bed the other one slept.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" she finally agreed in nearly a mutter.

"What's up with these people anyway? You didn't seem to have that much of a blast back in there. And shouldn't that be what these kind of reunions are for? To drown in memories about the good ol' times and things you did?"

Penelope was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"You have been one of the popular ones back in school, huh?" she finally asked.

"Yeah well, I was the quarterback. That should answer that question pretty much," he grinned. "But I also was an ass. More into looks that intelligence when it came to girls, more into having fun than studying when it came to school. I wasn't doing bad, but I sure as hell wasn't a straight A student either," he laughed.

For a moment Penelope had to think how Derek Morgan might have looked like when he was graduating from high school.

"So I would basically have hated you in school," she finally laughed, looking at him and seeing a smile in return.


	7. all faith in love is lost

_A/N: and are back on coschedule. _

* * *

They were talking about high school. Derek had been a jock while Penelope was more of a goth slash nerd. He had just confirmed he was a popular, hard partying, going after dumb sluts' type. Not that it was any surprise to her. That was just what guys who looked like him and had his talent were like in high schools near and far in the world.

It made her laugh to imagine if they had met back then. She asked "So I would have basically hated you at school?"

"You hating me, momma? No way, that would never have happened. You and I … we have something special going on, nothing could have kept us apart, trust me," he grinned pulling her into his arms and kissing her temple again softly. "You ain't just a friend … hell, I don't even know what you really are to me, Garcia, but sure as hell you mean more to me than just a friend. You are one of the few people who seem to get me, to understand my screwed up ways."

Penelope glanced sideways, not sure how to take what Morgan just said.

"So tell me … It is rather obvious that you and that Becca girl didn't seem to get along too well during school. What about that Kenneth guy?" she heard asking Morgan next.

"Well, he is Becca's husband. Back in school he was quarterback as well. You have that in common. But I somehow have a feeling that your common ground ends there," she smiled.

"You guys have any history?"

She looked at Morgan for a long while, wondering what to say and how much of the story to tell. She knew he probably wouldn't be too pleased when he heard the whole story, knew how he usually got all protective about her, and for a moment she wasn't sure how much to tell him.

"Define history."

"Well … did you guys have something going on? Went on dates, loved each other … that kind of thing."

"We … went on a date," she stated, not giving much more details. "But if you don't mind … I would prefer to not go into any details of this," she went on, surprising both Morgan and herself. She didn't mean to let it out that way.

Morgan threw up his hands in surrender.

"Didn't mean to churn up old wounds or anything like that. Just seemed from how he behaved around you that there used to be something between you two. I was just genuinely interested, but if you don't want to talk about it …"

"We went to prom night together," he suddenly heard from Penelope coming, being a little surprised about it, since just a moment ago she didn't want to volunteer any information.

"Sounds like a great … date," he decided to comment, not sure how and where this story would head to.

"That was at least the idea. It being a great date. Well … at least for me. He had … different plans," Penelope went on, making Morgan look at her confused.

"Other plans?" he asked, not sure what she meant with that.

"He was dating Becca for … eternity. I think ever since I met them, when we were like ten or eleven years old, they always were like _the_ perfect couple. Of course at eleven not _that _way. But anyway … they had have several 'break-ups' and 'make-ups' and everyone really knew they would end up together forever, so no one really ever made a move. But then they went on a 'break' again shortly before prom. He asked me to go with him and I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I mean … really lucky. Usually he never even looked at me, and there he was, asking me to go to prom with him. The naïve person I was I agreed right away and … well … prom night came. I went with him."

Morgan was about to argue the whole 'naïve' point, but Penelope already moved on.

"Turns out he just wanted me with him because he wanted to get into my panties. There were rumors about … bets or dares, but I don't think there was really any truth about them. It was just … him, wanting to get laid or something."

Morgan didn't like where this was going. He had a really strange feeling about this and wasn't sure whether he really wanted Penelope to continue. He felt more like going back inside and kicking that Kenneth guy to the curb. And he didn't even know the whole story yet.

"Did he … um … succeed?" Derek asked careful.

Penelope turned to face him, looking at him for a moment before answering.

"He did," she just said, looking slightly in thought. "It was like … a movie. Well, kind of. He had a hotel room, which should have made me suspicious, but hey, I was eighteen and on a date with the guy the whole school was after. There were like a few candles and that stuff, making it seem so romantic. He was pulling all stops. But the moment he had me in bed, it all … changed. And as soon as he was … finished, he left. Just said he had to be somewhere. Like I was thrown in entertainment or … a hook up. " Penelope continued, looking slightly sad. "It took like ten minutes max. No words, no … anything. And he never spoke to me again, or … did even look at me. Just like before," she admitted and Morgan really felt like kicking someone."Afterwards I felt like a hooker. I was just waiting for him to throw some bills on the bedside table and leave."

"Sorry, momma," was all Morgan could say, not sure how to respond to this. Truth was at some point he probably was like that as well, hopefully not making the girls he had feeling like hookers though. But still, he had used plenty of women for some quick relief. On a night shortly before he met Tamara he even did the same thing. But then again the women he used over the years were all grown ups who knew what they got themselves into. Not that it made it better at all.

"On Monday, the whole school knew. And of course Becca, who didn't seem the slightest upset about me having slept with her boyfriend, but rather looked self-righteous. From that day onwards, for the last few weeks until graduation, I was only the girl that gave out on her first-and also last-date with Kenneth Parker."

Morgan wrapped an arm around her softly, pulling her in a hug, making sure she was okay.

It was one of the situations, which didn't require any word, but where actions spoke so much louder.

"That was my first taste of love, and also my last for quite some time," she laughed nervously. "After that I decided to stay single for a while, not that me and Ken had been dating at any point. But well ... I figured I was better off without men. For two years, before you ask. And the next one wasn't doing a great job in restoring my faith in love," she laughed sarcastically, which got Morgan's attention.

"What do you mean, Goddess? Your faith has never been restored?" he asked confused, letting go of her for a few moments to look at her.

"Not really. I actually think I never really had any faith in it. But then again, what do I expect? Guys look for Gisele Bündchen types as girlfriends. Or Pamela Anderson for the other end of the spectrum. I'm like … neither of them, not even getting close, and don't get me wrong, it isn't like I feel the desire of looking like them anytime soon, it's just … that's reality and I go-" she went on, moving her head widely back and forth, moving with the anger she felt building up and she suddenly felt Morgan's lips on hers, pressed against hers firmly and nibbling softly.

And right then and there all thinking stopped


	8. Hiding in guilt

There was this sensation Penelope never had experienced before. Like a fire burning deep down inside her all of a sudden, triggered by Morgan's lips on her. A firework that set off all the other senses in her body and made her forget about everything and anything around them for a moment.

The only important thing right now was his lips against hers. Her arm came up around his neck, pulling him closer, needing more of the sensation created by his magic mouth. His tongue traced her upper lip, making her moan for a moment. He used that moment to shamelessly sneak his tongue inside her hot, wet mouth- deepening the kiss within seconds and pulling her closer. It was a wild mix of passion and desire, love and desperation, heat and longing. And probably another million things they shared and felt but never had admitted to themselves.

For a few moments they stood like this, not wasting a second thought on things other than them. She felt Morgan pull back slightly, resting his forehead against hers and staring right into her eyes. His eyes were dark and deep, causing all sort of confusion and asking a million questions. Her own mind was swarming with questions she needed answered herself.

_Was it a mistake? _Most likely.

_Could something __be__ a mistake that felt so right? _But she knew it was wrong because he wasn't free.

_Did he regret it? _Probably. Oh for sure.

_What were they thinking? _Probably nothing. Let's blame momentarily insanity.

_What was he thinking right__ now__? _ Probably about his fiancée and what he just did.

_Why did they do it actually?_ Any other question would have been easier to answer.

A million more questions ran around in her mind. To none she had an answer good enough to share with him. And he didn't look like he would have them either.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she suddenly broke the silence, pushing away from him and hiding her face in her hands. She didn't know what else to say, didn't even know how to evaluate this whole situation.

_What were they thinking? What was _**_she_**_ thinking?_

There was no doubt for her that for a moment she wanted him, really badly. Not just as a kiss but to properly make him hers and hers alone. And she knew, _knew_ that he was engaged, had a fiancée waiting back home. She didn't necessarily have to like her, but it was a fact she couldn't and wouldn't ignore.

Penelope babbled on "I … I don't know what came over me, I just ... and you … and we … I seriously, … I just … I don't even know …" she stuttered, looking desperately for words, for anything to explain this, to make any sense out of this. And failed. She couldn't even look Morgan in the face. She felt so embarrassed, that she gave in so easily, that he just … was there, a bit too close for her to ignore it any longer.

And yes, she had been in love with him probably forever, had longed for her to be the one-night stand he would take home. She really wasn't one of these girls that believed in changing a guy. She just … needed one night and it all would have been good. Well at least for the moment. Anything after that? Who knew.

But when he became engaged to Tamara 'a-stick-up-her-ass' Barnes, she forgot about everything. It was a done deal. He became engaged and she moved on. Well, at least so she thought. After what happened just now she wasn't so sure anymore.

Still running at the mouth she went on because she couldn't think of what else to do but keep apologizing until maybe this would all disappear like it had never happened at all. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess … I shouldn't have had that last Gin and Tonic … or the three before that for a matter of fact."

She was talking so fast anyone would have trouble keeping up with what she said.

Looking finally up at him and seeing his still confused expression she knew she had screwed things up. The next thing she knew she was turning around and searching for an escape route. It didn't matter where she went. She just had to get away from him and fast.

Penelope had never really run away from anything in her life. She didn't even run away from Becca earlier tonight. No matter how much she had wanted to several times during the evening. Penelope Garcia was the kind of person that tended to face her demons and issues. But right now running seemed like the best and honestly only solution.

_How _she could have let that evening come to something like this she could not understand. First he was her boyfriend, then suddenly her fiancée- who talked without any problems of not existing future plans with the arch enemy from the past. She told him the story she hadn't shared with anyone until now about her dreadful prom night and then basically fell into his arms, kissing him. Kissing Derek Morgan. Who was engaged. To freakin' Tamara 'uptight and stiff' Barnes.

Oh, boy, had she messed things up. There was no way she could turn things around again. Even if she blamed the alcohol, or other circumstances, like emotional turmoil, she had a feeling that things between her and Morgan would be awkward for a while at least. If not even different forever.

Running back into the building, she decided it was the less of two evil. It was either facing Morgan or facing the others again. And right now … she would prefer the company of Becca and the others more than being around Morgan. She would just give him some space, let his mind wrap around tonight and maybe, just maybe, she would come up with an amazing explanation as of why it had happened. Maybe even an explanation that would convince her to believe it was something else than pure, deep and yearlong pent up longing. Just maybe.

* * *

_A/N: Don't hate me, okay? I know people were hoping for something slightly different, but patience is a virtue, so they say =)_


	9. A perfect life that isn't perfect at all

"And here I thought you had disappeared on us," she heard Becca's malicious voice. Sometimes that woman seemed to be like a bloodhound, registering the smallest amount of pain or uneasiness and going right after it. Just like right now.

"I just … I mean we needed some fresh air. You know … a few moments on our own. With him being all the time someplace else, we don't get to spend as much time together as we would like to," Penelope smiled weakly.

_Why on earth did she actually felt the need to explain herself to __this __dumb cow?_

"I bet. Why did you say he is not with you all the time and has to travel so much?" Becca asked. "I thought he works for the FBI? Didn't know they were travelling all the time. I mean you make it sounds as if he goes someplace else every week nearly."

Becca laughed and Penelope felt close to shooting someone. Of course there was something going on with her. Becca wouldn't ask such questions if she didn't have a goal to reach.

"He's a profiler. He profiles the bad guys and saves the day. You can't really profile someone via the phone or video conference. You need to be on location, see the places the crime happened, need to speak to people. Something that can't be done from a hundred miles away."

"You going with them? As far as I know you are not a profiler, so … what exactly do you do?"

"I don't go with them …. often. Sometimes I do. And I'm an analyst for the FBI. I find information that is useful for them and gets the case going and eliminates suspects or confirms suspicions," she explained to Becca who didn't seem the least interested, on contraire to her husband, who was standing next to Becca and grinning at Penelope.

"So in other words, you are their humanized Google," Becca suddenly announced, laughing in a tone that made Penelope shiver for all the wrong reasons.

"I'm definitely more than that," Penelope started, but Becca of course wasn't having any of it, continuing with her stupid opinion and laughter about things that no one around them seemed to find funny, but laughed about nevertheless. Some things just never changed.

And for a moment she thought about Morgan, who had said the exact same thing earlier.

Morgan.

And where was he actually? She hadn't seen him quite some time now. Or maybe it were just ten minutes since she ran. She didn't know and couldn't tell. All she knew was that this night somehow had turned out completely wrong.

She needed a drink. A hard drink. Something like a scotch or some whiskey. Something that would get her mind back in the game, with all these psychos and wannabe's and show-offs. And what was she actually thinking? Didn't she somehow bring Morgan here tonight to show _him off_? Of course not as boyfriend or fiancée but as something at least. She didn't want to face any of these hyenas all by herself. But judging by how things had gone with Morgan just a few moments ago that's probably how the rest of the evening would go. She, by herself, against them. Maybe she should call it a night and just head back to her hotel, filing this night under 'waste of time' and getting on with her life.

When the bartender refilled her glass with the amber looking liquid she picked it up and drowned its content in one solid gulp, making a face when having issues with swallowing and in the end nearly coughing, when she finally succeeded.

"You know, I always knew you would make it to something big," she suddenly heard a male voice coming from behind. Turning around she saw Kenneth, smiling at her and coming closer. From the few steps he took Penelope could see he had already a pretty unsteady step. Someone definitely had enjoyed the complimentary alcohol a bit too much tonight.

"I'm not entirely sure what you …" she started, looking confused at him, when he interrupted her.

"The FBI? I guess you can't get much higher than that," he sort of slurred and Penelope could smell the alcohol coming from him.

"I knew already back in school that you were unique. And would someday end up with an impressive career," he coaxed and Penelope wondered whether he was serious or she was just caught in another bad joke. She knew that he was probably well informed about her 'career'.

"I wouldn't speak of impressive career, but … thanks," she smiled back at him.

"You know … I've always been wondering what could have happened with us. If we had gotten together …"

She saw red. "You slept with me, then left me and told everyone in the entire school. Seriously, what do you think _could_ have happened with us?" she asked, the anger coming off of her in waves.

For a moment he was quiet, not saying anything, just thinking. Or that's how it at least seemed to Penelope. But about what he needed to think was beyond her. After all he was never really interested in her. She knew that by the time everyone else knew what had happened between the two of them.

And finally he decided on not saying anything. He chickened out when he saw how emotional she still seemed to be about that. At that Penelope just rolled her eyes, finding it hard to believe what kind of a coward he had become. But then again, thinking about it now, Kenneth Parker had actually always been some sort of coward who chose to hide behind Becca the almighty witch of their school who had everyone so frightened that no one actually ever dared not agreeing with her or, god forbid, criticizing her.

"I think both of us got what we deserved in the end," Penelope finally decided to break the silence. "You and Becca truly deserve each other, trust me," she smiled at him again.

"You think so?" he asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Yes, you got her as a wife, a family, the picture perfect life. Probably have the job most of us would kill for and a decent income. With kids and the white-picket fence to accompany the image of a perfect family," Penelope explained and she wasn't speaking in anger or anything like that. Thinking about Becca and Kenneth she truly thought all these things.

She heard a small laugh coming from him, not sure how to interpret it. But she didn't have to, since Kenneth spoke only a few moments later.

"Yeah. My wife. My Kids. My job. Let me tell you about my perfect life. My wife sleeps with her personal trainer, or sometimes her plastic surgeon, thinking I wouldn't know. But of course I know. My daughter is the most spoiled brat in the world, who already throws a tantrum when her hair isn't braided correctly and our son… I don't even know if he is mine to begin with. I haven't touched her in over two years. I get my fix someplace else. The only reason I haven't divorced her yet is because I bang her best friend, who threatens to tell her if I should consider a divorce. I need the money from Becca's family. I hate every single day in my job, can't stand my colleagues and the only reason I actually work as a sports agent is because Becca's father owns the company. I hate my in-laws and I actually think that feeling is mutual. That's how perfect my life is," he kept on talking and for a moment she felt a tiny bit sorry for him. But the next she kind of suspected he would have forgotten about their conversation in the morning anyway, seeing how he ordered his third Scotch on the rock since their conversation started.

"I'm much more interested in you, trust me," he continued, bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek. A motion which had Penelope almost jumping. He came closer and for a moment Penelope needed to think. There wasn't really anywhere to go, seeing that he already had her backed up against the counter. And his whole body started getting dangerously close. Too close for Penelope's taste. And suddenly his head surged forward. She turned her head sideways for a moment, escaping his lips and was shocked, not really sure what to do. She didn't want to cause a scene, knowing this would give her attention she definitely wasn't keen on.

His hands were placed on the counter of either side of Penelope and right now she was a bit helpless. He was leaning heavily against her, making it impossible for her to escape. His alcoholic breath was starting to make her sick.

"I think I better go," she started, placing a hand on his chest for support of her intentions.

"Why so soon, gorgeous?" he asked, and a nickname out of his mouth made her feel just more nauseous then before. He leaned further in, making Penelope panic. He was heavier than one would assume when looking at him, and Penelope tried several times to push him off her, but so far without success.

"I really think we should stop this here. You should go home, or to your wife. Get a good night's sleep," she tried. No success.

"I'd rather spend the night with you," he replied, surging forward, this time succeeding when his lips pressed against hers, which sent shockwaves of the wrong kind down her body. Out of reflex or panic she did the only thing she could think of. Pushing as hard as she could, which still didn't get him off her and finally she brought up her knee, hitting his groin, which made him cry out in pain, which went unnoticed by anyone around them due to the loud music.

Looking up at him in shock, she just saw him stagger backwards, right into Morgan, who looked like he was ready to kill someone.


	10. don't you get tired of running?

_A/N: I know you must expect Morgna to beat Ken to a pulp, but well ... sometimes words are so much better than violence :D_

* * *

Oh, boy, did Derek look mad.

Penelope just didn't know about who he was mad. About Kenneth for making a move? She knew how protective Morgan became when it came to her. When they went out for drinks he was usually always busier with chasing guys away than anything else. Always telling her how dangerous it is and that she didn't know any of these guys. Usually she used to reply that him taking the first willing girl home for the night wasn't much safer either.

Or was he mad at her? For that kiss earlier? Her moment of complete insanity? He was engaged after all, a fact she couldn't tell herself often enough, because a) she never kissed an engaged, or even taken, man for that matter before and b) mentioning it often enough would hopefully sooner or later result in her finally moving on and leaving the fantasy of an 'happy ever after' with Morgan behind.

Before anyone could speak, Morgan had his hand on Kenneth's shoulder, pulling him further away from Penelope. Next he turned him, so Kenneth was facing Morgan now, who looked down on him, with an even angrier expression than before.

"If you should ever think of pulling some shit like that ever again, I swear your body will never be found. By anyone," he threatened and Kenneth looked like he was about to pass out just from these words. "Touch her ever again with these hands and I will personally make sure you won't be able to use them for anything anymore for the rest of your life," he continued and by now Kenneth looked like he was trying to get out of Morgan's grip. A wish Morgan would only be too pleased to grant.

And as quickly as Kenneth had appeared out of nowhere a while ago he was gone again, leaving Penelope back with Morgan, who looked at her for a moment intensely. The hot burning look in his eyes sent shivers down her back, this time for all the right reasons.

Before she could say anything she felt her hand being grasped in his and being pulled towards the outside again.

_Here we go._

He pulled her away from the main building, down towards the football fields, making sure they would have as little intrusion and potential witnesses as possible. He guided her onto the bleachers and sat down next to her.

When there was silence for a moment and Penelope didn't get the feeling that this would change anytime soon, she decided to break the silence.

"I think you scared the hell out of Kenneth in there," she stated, smiling softly at Derek.

He looked at her for a moment, with somewhat a curious expression

"Well, now he knows to not mess with my Baby Girl," he shot back, and despite the humor in his voice, Penelope knew that this was anything but over for him. She should maybe make sure he wouldn't go after him later tonight or even track him down once back in DC and follow up on his threats.

She heard his phone ringing, like she had a few moments ago already.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" she asked, motioning towards one of his pockets of his trousers, which buzzed like mad.

"It has been ringing for the last twenty minutes now. Trust me, I didn't want to answer it back then and I sure as hell don't want to now."

"It could be important."

"Trust me it's not. I have enough time to talk to her when I'm back home. Some things shouldn't be discussed over the phone, but rather be done in person," he stated and Penelope knew without having to ask who the caller was.

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. _He told her_, she thought to herself before taking another breath to calm herself.

"Of course I told her," she heard Morgan say. Maybe she didn't just think it, but also spoke it out loud. _Damn. _

"I … listen, what happened earlier, was completely inappropriate. And I'm soooo sorry for that, you have to believe me. I didn't mean for this to happen, for anything that happened tonight to actually go down like this. I will talk to Tamara if you want and make sure she is aware of you not having anything to do in this. That it was me. I just … hope this doesn't change things between you and me. But guess when I speak to Tamara it will eventually change things. She will probably never trust me to be alone with you again." Then she smiled and tried to somehow lighten the mood by adding "Not that I would blame her anyway, Hot Stuff."

It didn't work. Derek's expression stayed stern and his eyes were hooded making his emotions hard to read but whatever he was thinking it was intense and not good.

Starting to panic Penelope tried to backpaddle. "I … I will make sure you guys will work things out, will tell her it was my fault and that you had no fault or … I … " she started another try, realizing that the expression on his face made her more nervous than expected and decided to stare at anything but him for a few moments.

Instead of getting any sort of response from him, she only felt his fingers on her chin, turning her head slowly sideways so she was facing him.

"I …" she started once more, but didn't get much further when she felt his lips on hers once again. It was a lazy, soft and tender kiss, which once again succeeded in inflaming her whole body. Morgan kissed her as if he had all the time in the world, bringing his hands up to cup her face and deepened the kiss, devouring her mouth slowly, softly, lovingly.

Without asking for anything or pushing for more, he brushed his lips softly against hers, taking all the time in the world to kiss and devour her, making her forget for a moment where they were and what she was doing. No, what he was doing. Since he started it this time. That was for sure.

When he pulled slowly back, leaving her literally breathless, it took a moment for Penelope's mind to catch up with things. But as soon as her mind caught up there were again a million questions racing through her head. And all of them left her confused as hell.


	11. conquer my heart

Why did he kiss her?

The question must have been written all over her face, because when Morgan spoke he said "Because that was the only way I could think of that would stop your motor mouth for a minute."

A ghost of a smile drifted over Penelope's lips but her eyes still searched his for more answers about exactly what he'd told his fiancée Tamara about kissing Penelope tonight.

Derek went on "Yes, I told her and yes I had reason for that. Why do you think it took me so long to get back to you after you had run away?" he asked, and for a moment she had to think about it.

Of course she had wondered why he had taken so long, but then had figured that the whole situation was just something that made _him_ run. She figured he would need some time and space to wrap his head around this and come to terms with it. Probably needed to think options through on how to process from where they were now and …

Cutting into her worrisome thoughts Derek ordered her "Stop thinking so damn much, woman!"

The tone in his voice made her face him again.

Their eyes met and Derek said "Sometimes you are like a book to me. You are just so simple to read. And sometimes that just drives me up the walls. I mean … you ran away from me earlier, giving me no chance of responding or saying anything. I basically had to watch you leave, apologizing for something that wasn't even your fault. Well, not entirely at least," he grinned at her, making her wonder what was going on.

She had thought he would freak out, wonder about what to do now and how to proceed. She certainly didn't expect him to look like that at her, all smiles and grinning, not seemed the least bothered with what had transpired sooner between them. _And … oh god, it wasn't good. He probably was disappointed by her kissing him, had probably had a ton of better ones anyway. And what exactly was she doing? Talking herself down? __She was a damn good kisser and he was lucky to get her kiss but still it made things so complicated now._

"I kissed you," he suddenly stated, making her bring her head up in surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting that.

"You just responded," he kept grinning at her. _And what was wrong with him? _

He had a fiancée after all back home, one that probably more or less was going mental on him if the nonstop ringing of his phone was any indication.

Derek told Penelope "I called her after you had left. I told her what had happened and of course she went ballistic. I can't blame her. After all she had always suspected that something was going on between you and me. Which, of course, it never had until tonight. I told her about it all," he continued. "Truth is, there had always been something between us, baby. I just never thought about it. When realization hit me you were just starting to date Lynch. I didn't want to interfere, especially since I didn't know how you felt. The thing with Lynch was on and off and on again and I never had the guts really to tell you, not wanting to lose that friendship we have. Then Tamara came along and in one way or another, it was all just so convenient. She gave me the consistency in my life that I had tried to establish since a few years now. When you asked me to come with you to your reunion, I should have seen the truth right then that my relationship was doomed. I mean I was more excited coming with you to your reunion than at the prospect of spending the first regular weekend with my fiancée since months really," he laughed slightly at her, looking at her, looking for any kind of reaction. When there was none he started to wonder whether she felt exactly the same earlier on as he felt now?

Derek continued "When you told me the story about you and Kenneth, well … something just took over. I leaned closer and kissed you. Without much thinking, starting to freak out only seconds later until you actually responded and we stood there for a few moments. That's when I knew. Well, at least until you took off on me another few moments later and left me back, rather confused as of whether or not you were interested or not. Whether you saw this as a mistake or what your general idea about this was to begin with. After you left I knew it as plain as the day that things between me and Tamara were far ways away from good. Especially since that one kiss with you did more to me than anything Tamara had come up with in the last couple of months. I knew something wasn't right. And so I called her, telling her what had happened. Not intending to break up with her via phone, but I guess it goes unspoken that this is what will happen first when I get back to DC. To make it official."

He looked at Penelope, seeing her not react the slightest. She just sat there, the same blank expression as she had before he started talking. And now he panicked. He knew he was taking quite a risk, confessing it all and telling her everything, but he had assumed with how things had been earlier he was on the right track. That she had similar feeling. Looks like he took a gamble and lost. Judging by her expression at least. And the fact that she didn't move. At all. She just looked at him.

He was about to ask whether she was okay and started preparing mentally another little speech, going down the 'nothing will change between us when you have not similar feelings' route.

And suddenly, without any warning, she moved. Leaning forward she pressed her lips against his frantically, bringing her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepening the kiss within seconds. As gentle and sweet as their earlier kiss was, this was the complete opposite: wild, passionate, hot and fierce, like a fire.

Morgan wrapped his arms loosely around Penelope's waist, pulling her softly closer towards him, until he had her pressed against him and even then he still pulled until she was straddling him.

Their kiss went on forever, bringing waves of sensations over both of them and when they finally broke apart both of them knew this was the start of something new and exciting. They just had moved their relationship up to a whole new level.


	12. leaving the past behind

_A/N: The very last chapter. Thanks for all the support. _

* * *

When they made their way back into the building, back to the group of people Penelope had been dreading facing earlier, she couldn't help but smile. Looking at Derek, he seemed to have the same 'problem'.

The first person they walked into again was Becca- who else? Morgan left her alone for a moment, getting more drinks. Not that Penelope minded. No matter what Becca could possibly dish out now couldn't bring her down. This night went from disaster, to okay, to major disaster to best night for the past half year.

"You know. I have been wondering," Becca started innocently, but Penelope knew something was up and coming.

"How come you and your fiancée are engaged but you don't sport a ring?" And Penelope knew it. There was always reason behind Becca's sudden interest in things. And now apparently it was her picking up on Penelope not having a ring. Penelope had to admit, that would be harder to explain. And with people like Becca, who seemed to be focused on nothing else than material things they could compare to others, an engagement without a proper engagement ring was no engagement.

Not that Penelope really cared at that moment. She didn't care what Becca thought, or any of her other classmates. Why should she anyway?

"Simplest answer… because there is no ring," Penelope smiled at Becca, who for a moment seemed surprised.

"What?" she simply asked, not able to understand what Penelope was trying to say.

"I don't need a ring to know he loves me," Penelope answered, and for a moment she actually thought of telling her the truth. But she knew she would never hear the end of it. It would always be 'Penelope, who faked an engagement' or stuff like that, and this she certainly didn't need. She might not really care for what the others thought, but she wouldn't bring this onto her either.

For a moment she saw certain arrogance in Becca's face, sure that whatever would come next from her would be anything but nice and pleasant. But before Penelope could say anything, Becca spoke.

"Can't be very far with that love if he doesn't even get you a ring," Penelope heard her somehow arrogantly laughing. And just for demonstration purposes she held up her hand, letting everyone see her diamond ring.

"I know that people like you, who seem to measure their whole life in the possessions they have can't understand it. I wouldn't ask you to anyway," Penelope shortly said, before turning around, deciding on leaving.

Becca's response was to smugly shoot back "Yeah well, but my life at least is I want it to have and what I want it to be. Perfect."

Penelope smiled to herself for a moment, stopping in her tracks and seeing Morgan coming towards her again, cocktails in his hand.

"Yeah, of course. I give you that. I mean, sure you have a perfect wedding ring, worth probably a small fortune on your finger. Which probably shows you every day how much your husband loves you. Makes me wonder whether you are ridden with guilt every time you look at it," she started, seeing Becca's smile fading to a curious expression, not sure where she was going with this, the 'why' clearly written all over her face.

"Sleeping with your personal trainer probably doesn't qualify your marriage as perfect. Neither does sleeping with your plastic surgeon. Who, by the way, did a lousy job with your nose."

The first gasps were clearly audible and suddenly it seemed like everyone around them stopped with whatever they were doing, wanting to witness what was going on and what would happen next.

Now that Penelope was laying into Becca she couldn't seem to stop. "A son, who probably isn't even Kenneth's and a daughter who seems to be rather spoiled probably complete your picture perfect life. If the size of that diamond on your hand is supposed to equal the perfection of your life you might want to consider a larger one to convince yourself at least. You have that ring on your hand to try to convince you into believing in your happy life. I just need to look at my guy to know that what I have is perfect," she closed, leaving everyone around her looking shocked at first Becca, than at her and then back at Becca. Everyone was waiting for her response, but when none came Penelope knew she finally ridden herself of Becca Trustworth. And it only took her 15 years.

She didn't know whether half of what she said about Derek was really true, but for the moment she could live with not knowing. There was always later to find out about that and their future. And whether there would a future.

The next thing she felt was an arm wrapped around her waist, lips kissing first her cheek and then nuzzling her neck softly, before whispering "You ready to go then?"

Turning around she could see the cocktails no longer in his hand and a smile on his lips that told her that he had heard it all. But that wasn't too surprising for her, the whole damn room had heard her.

She only nodded, letting him gently pull her away from the crowd and wrap an arm around her shoulder when leaving the venue.

In that moment neither of them thought about tomorrow, about DC or how they would explain any of that to Tamara – not that there was much left to explain - or about Hotch, the team or Strauss.

For now all that mattered was them and that Penelope felt like she was exactly where she imagined being 15 years on from graduation. Derek had brought her to her reunion and shown her that coming home would always be wherever he was and that the people from the place she grew up didn't matter a bit anymore. All that mattered was that she could spend her life now looking forward to sharing it with Derek instead of looking back at all she had moved beyond.


End file.
